Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace/Film
Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (モーレツパイレーツ: 亜空の深淵, Mōretsu Pairētsu: Akuu no Shin'en), also known as Mouretsu Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (モーレツ宇宙海賊 ABYSS OF HYPERSPACE -亜空の深淵-, Mōretsu Uchū Kaizoku: Abisu Obu Haipāsupēsu -Akuu no Shin'en-'') and '''Bodacious Space Pirates The Movie: Abyss of Hyperspace' is a film for the Mouretsu Pirates series. It was announced after the final episode of the anime aired and released on February 22nd 2014 Starchild, Mouretsu Pirates, Movie sectionAnime News Network. It was released on Blu-Ray and DVD on November 12th 2014 Starchild, Mouretsu Pirates, Movie section, with a Limited Edition release on November 26th. It was released in English on June 14th 2016 Twitter, WTK. Plot During the spring break before Marika's third year at Hakuoh Academy, Marika's days are busy with work at Lamp House, with the yacht club and aboard the Bentenmaru. Due to a number of subspace accidents which have recently occurred, various pirate jobs are being cancelled one after another. Marika is contacted by Jenny Dolittle to carry out a 'raid' on one of Fairy Jane's liners, the Begin The Beguine. Noticing a certain name on the passenger list, Marika requests a little addition to the performance. Meanwhile, a young boy named Kanata Mugen is being pursued. After boarding the Begin The Beguine, Kanata is cornered by his pursuers, but at that moment, the Bentenmaru begins the raid on the liner. During the performance, Marika directs a question in Kanata's direction; "What colour lies at the end of subspace?". Understanding the meaning of this phrase, Kanata loudly demands that the pirates take him hostage rather than threaten the passengers. After being taken aboard the Bentenmaru to the cheers of the audience, Kanata asks Marika if she knows him and learns that his father had entrusted the Bentenmaru's captain with a certain task. As the Bentenmaru leaves the liner, it is pursued by three mysterious warships. Thus begins a journey in search of the legacy left behind by Kanata's father, Professor Mugen... Characters *Marika Kato *Chiaki Kurihara *Gruier Serenity *Grunhilde Serenity *Mami Endo *Kane McDougal *Misa Grandwood *Coorie *Schnitzer *Hyakume *San-Daime *Luca *Ririka Kato *Jenny Dolittle *Lynn Lambretta *Izumi Yunomoto *Asta Alhanko *Syoko Kobayashimaru *April Lambert *Berinda Percy *Maki Harada *Sasha Staple *Lilly Bell *Ursula Abramov *Ai Hoshimiya *Natalia Grennorth *Yayoi Yoshitomi *Kenjo Kurihara *Show *Catherine New Characters *Kanata Mugen *Professor Mugen *Scarlett Cypher *Gilbert Necker's imposter *Nora *Borgs *Morgan *Cayenne Gear Ships *Bentenmaru *Barbaroosa *Odette II *Silent Whisper New Ships *Great Depth XIII *Begin The Beguine *Hughroque (Rhincodon-class) *HH-class *Unknown Assault ship class *Advaseele *Flawen Locations *Sea of the Morning Star **New Okuhama City **Kato House **Hakuoh Academy **Lamp House **Serenity House **New Okuhama Airport **Sea of the Morning Star Relay Station *Space *Subspace New Locations *Lerad's, New Okuhama City branch *Hrbek Oda *Subspace, Turbulent Layer *X-Point Trivia *The teaser which was released on August 31st 2013 features many keywords which are related to the series and the movie, with seven important ones highlighted (these include Bentenmaru, FTL Jump, Kanata Mugen, Subspace Turbulence, Flint system and Letter of Marque). *There have been various redesigns for certain characters, ships, locations and mechanisms, including a redesigned interior for ships like the Bentenmaru and distinctive character designs for the Barbaroosa bridge crew (identifying them as the crewmembers from the novels). *According to director Tatsuo Satō, voice recording for the film was completed in a single day, in a 12 hour session.Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Volume 1 Special Interview with Director Tatsuo Sato *Schnitzer's mouth doesn't move in the film like it did in the anime series. *The idea of Marika obtaining a shuttle license and flying herself to and from the Bentenmaru was previously discussed during the Pirate Hunter Arc Sailing 22. *Chiaki refers to the yacht club's previous pirating experience as the Hakuoh Pirates when agreeing to let them try to help Marika and Kanata in space Sailing 15Sailing 16Sailing 17Sailing 18. * On the flyer for the opening of the Lerad's New Okuhama restaurant, closing hours listed exceed 24:00. Whether this is a mistake, 28:00 being used instead of 04:00, or indicates that the hours in a day on the Sea of the Morning Star actually exceed 24 isn't known. Mistakes *When the Hakuoh emblem spins to the Sea of the Morning Star in the opening sequence, the emblem itself is flipped such that the words are back-to-front. Voice Cast Soundtrack References Category:Article Subpages Category:Work in progress